


Chaos and Predictability

by UnicornsFTW



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornsFTW/pseuds/UnicornsFTW
Summary: “Are you just ordered Bloody Mary, because bloody hell you look…” Elliot stopped himself from finishing that stupid line.Wraith looked at him knowing well what he was going to say.New Year's evening and the feelings are relieved during the most beautiful show in the air.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt & Wraith | Renee Blasey, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Chaos and Predictability

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I am back probably at writing fan fictions after 2 years, or even more, I hope I did good job. I really like this pairing, I never thought I will like them as much as I like them now. So yeah, good reading! Pls leave comments :)

It was New Year’s Eve and town below the dorm was swooshing with sound of people celebrating. Either it was drunken shout outs to each other or just couples kissing while waiting for the fireworks. Families walking around, parents buying children cotton candies or hot waffles with chocolate and sprinkles on them. Kids screaming on carousels with parents standing in the safe zone, taking pictures of them. Others, from the same Apex legends apartments (how they were called officially) was up on the roof, where the nicest view of fireworks will be seen. They have brought food and alcohol to celebrate the festival. They will be able to see fireworks from all the town, as the Apex building was highest building in whole town. She was leaning on windowsill in her room looking at the people walking in the streets. Dressed up in the baggy yellow t-shirt and some comfortable black sweatpants while her hair lied loose on her shoulders. She never understood the meaning for all celebrations. Well she didn’t understand a lot of things in life.

Woman always chose to be alone or just to have quick drink by herself. Her muscles felt sore from battling. They won but it didn't feel as victory for her, as she wasn't able to find who or what she was. Only thing she knew she was Wraith. Loner. Cold hearted bitch, as some used to say about her. Heartless. The people outside window grew louder as someone down below got into fight in the streets. Wraith decided to leave her apartment for once in her lifetime and join people up on roof. People she fought against and fought with. With people she built stronger bounds than she ever knew she could. They deserved good and happy celebration and Wraith often was feeling like party destroyer with her isolation from the others. Wraith walked through corridors as people was travelling from rooftop to their rooms, sometimes saying ‘hi’ to Wraith. Corridors weren’t wide, they were quite narrow, only three people could go through it at one time. And some of those people were tipsy. Someone collided into her, she just narrowed her eyes as the person started apologising to her after seeing her deadly expression. _‘I shouldn’t have come out of my room’._ She thought as she walked past drunken people who were shouting and wishing all best year to come. Woman started climbing up the stairs, while thinking about all bad things that will happen when she will arrive on the roof. She stopped thinking if she truly needed to go up there. She shook her head and continued climbing.

When she finally reached the roof, she heard loud music and she gazed upon the view in front of her. In the right corner was makeshift bar, were barista was making drinks for some already drunk people and to some not so drunk. Near the bar there was tables, some of the tables had chairs and on those chairs were sitting half awake people. Others were just sitting and trying to talk to each other, but because of the loud music they couldn’t get decent conversation. Always imitating that they were still sober or partying. The lights were multiple colours, it shifted from blue to violet. Music station was to the left of the bar, DJ was rocking hard and keeping the public in the good mood. Some of the other legends were standing near railings of the roof and chatting with each other. Wraith threw a second gaze over the place and already wanted to escape when jolly voice spoke trough the loud music:

“Ey, Wraith, wasn’t expecting to see ya here!” Ajay, better known as Lifeline, approached her with some sort of cocktail in her hand.

“Yeah, I wasn’t expected to be here either.” She replied dryly.

“Well b‘couse you are here, let me get ya a drink.” Lifeline took her by a hand and dragged her through the crowd to the bar.

When Wraith felt contact, she tensed a bit, but still followed the fellow legend over the bar.

“What will ya drink?” She asked with huge grin on her face.

“Uhm, same as she has.” Wraith answered unsurely.

“Oh, going for strong, aren’t ya? Lifeline smiled and waved to someone on the dancing ground, when Wraith turned her eyes to the barista and then looked back at Lifeline, she was gone.

Wraith was waiting for her drink when she saw some newer legend stumbling over to her. When he got closer, she was able to see that he was drunk. Well, because he almost fell over the bar smiling creepily. Wraith raised her eyebrow and turned to look at the bartender who was mixing a drink.

“Wow, clumsy me, am I right madam?” He mumbled his words at Wraith and she just nodded, wishing that her drink would be made quicker.

“Oh, look at ya, you are that Wraith girl, hehe all spooky and scary, am I right.” He nudged her in her arm and tried to pinch her leg.

And as he did that, she caught his hand and bashed on the bar table.

“No one, nobody touches me.” She whispered in frustration.

He started to squirm, and with other he tried to punch her in the face _‘he is punching, watch out.’_ She was about to move when his hand got caught in the middle of the punch.

“Now, now, it’s not nice to punch such ast- asht- pretty lady, am I right buddy?” the voice came from behind her.

She grunted as she knew who was behind her. She shook her head and let go mans’ hand with hard punched in his stomach. Man bend over in pain and fell to the ground.

“You know, I don’t need you help to deal with these.” Woman showed the man on the ground as an example for ‘these’.

“I know, but it seems that you still don’t have your drink.” He said and smiled.

Wraith looked to the man with raised eyebrow. She didn’t want to have a chat with this chattering teammate of hers. She still was a bit shaken after incident at the bar, so she turned around and walked away from him and the bar. Mirage still was talking to her when he noticed she is gone. Wraith was walking through the crowd away from him. He turned around and threw a look at the bartender.

“Was it something I said?” He asked confused.

“I don’t know man; I am not into ladies.” He answered him and handed him Wraiths’ drink. “But I think you should take this drink to her.”

Mirage nodded and followed through the dancing crowed. People were inviting him to dance together as he was doing before, but he shook his head and just tried to swim trough the crowed. He almost spilled drinks few times, but only almost. As he glanced towards woman that he might feel ittsy bitsy crush upon (okey, well huge crush), he found her standing near the edge of the rooftop. She was leaning against railing and watching over the city. Her dark, as a night sky hair was almost out of the tight bun. He stopped for a moment and took in the view in front of him. Wraith was standing there calmly, she just looked so perfect in the light from the city that he just wanted to see her like that all the time. Then she turned around and looked at him.

“Voices.” He laughed as he cheerfully went over to her. ” They spoil sometimes everything.”

Women just turned her gaze towards city. He leaned on the railing handing her the drink.

“Are you just ordered Bloody Mary, because bloody hell you look…” Elliot stopped himself from finishing that stupid line.

Wraith looked at him knowing what he was going to say.

“Finish that, how do I look?” she sheepishly smiled, trying to hide her smile from his stupid pick up line. Woman heard him using a lot of these for other women, it worked on them, but not on her. It sounded clingy and cringy at the same time and she never understood why they liked them so much.

“Ho-o-ot.” He whispered.

“What was that? I never thought that the great Mirage will stutter on saying some pick-up lines for random girl.” She took a drink from him and sipped it. “And no, it is not Bloody Marry, Ajay recommended it.”

“Well, you are not random. And oh, look at the town isn’t it mag- mang- beautiful.” Elliot stumbled with his words as he drank two large gulps of his cocktail.

Wraith shook her head and looked up at the sky.

“It is beautiful, never imagined it to be as pretty as it is now.”

“Yeah, well Christmas decorations are still up, so it makes extra super-duper cool looking town.” He sputtered.

The quiet fell upon the couple, well not entirely quiet as the music was loud behind them. Elliot coughed to get her attention and well he succeeded. Wraith looked at him with questionable expression on her face.

“You know, they used to make New Year’s resolution that they will try to accomplish in the next year.”

“Mhm.” She sipped her drink again, God it was good and strong.

“Okeyy, I will start first, I will try to be more open about my feelings for people I care about. Now it’s your turn.” He muffled and gazed upon her.

She was looking far into the city, watching small dots moving around narrow alleys. Woman was lost in her thoughts, she had so many things she wish she could change, or she wished she knew how to change them, but the pain from past was still lingering even after 3 years. Fear of people. She was afraid of herself. Wraith probably was better trickster than Elliot as she made everyone think that she was brave, fearless. That she had no emotions, that she likes loneliness, though it was slowly killing her. That’s why she decided to come up here tonight. Should she set a resolution to be kinder, more open, more accepting. The list just growing longer made her mad and crazy, so she just spat an answer that she thought won’t leave Elliot happy:

“I will win more Apex games, that’s my resolution.” She looked away, afraid of seeing disappointment in his eyes.

But man, near her just tilted his head and let out one of his sheepish laughs.

“This is worst resolutions that I ever heard, Wraith. I know you can do better than that.” Elliot smiled at her.

Clock on his wrist showed about 7 minutes till midnight. Inpatient people started letting few fireworks up in the sky. Scattered fireworks were just a start. But it still caught Wraith off guard as she tensed and quickly looked up in the sky. Elliot reached for her arm and gently took it.

“Hey, it’s just few fireworks, you are safe.” He tried to calm her down with gentle voice.

She shook his arm off hers and nodded her head.

6 minutes.

Another inpatient firework.

Silence between them.

“Look, Elliot, you probably have more amusing company than me.”

“Oh, no I am having blast.” He reassured her.

Silence.

5 minutes.

“The sky is really clear. Don’t you think?”

“Yes.”

Silence.

4 minutes.

Music stopped, people started sitting down on the rooftop, on makeshift chairs form all of the boxes. All eyes up in the sky. Waiting patiently for New Year to start.

3 minutes.

Another firework up in the sky blasting into playful lights.

“Get ready for the thousands of lights up in the sky.” Mirage rubbed his hands and laughed.

2 minutes.

Wraith brought her glare up in the sky.

1 minute.

Everyone counted together as the music was silent.

“5, 4.” Wraith looked confused at Elliot who was also counting down the numbers.”3, 2, 1. HAPPY NEW YEAR.” As he said happy new year he looked directly at Wraith.

Blast. Lots of sound by rochets being released into the sky and people screaming in joy. But when rockets reached the sky millions of stars showed up gliding down slowly in various of colors, they repeated one after another Painting the sky like the most magnificent painting. Wraith looked with amaze, as the starry sky turned into one huge painting. Elliot turned his gaze from the sky to the woman beside him. The lighting from fireworks conquering the sky have illuminating the woman beside him. She looked like firework herself as if she going to color his life in various vibrant but strong colors. Elliot could see reflection of the glistering lights in her sky-blue eyes. Wraith took her gaze from fireworks and looked directly at the man in front of him and then she smiled. It was warmest and most stunning smiles Elliot has ever seen. The fireworks weren’t calming down and people were showing their fingers up in the sky admiring the fireworks, trying to reach them. Mirage saw how Wraith also wanted to raise her hand, but she abstained herself. He moved closer to her and put his free hand on top of her hand. He raised their both hands in the air, and he pointed to the firework that he liked the most.

“You see this one” the man whispered in her ear. “It reminds me of you. Uhm like you are not going to explode, hopefully.” He stutters looking at her.

Ahh man, it’s hard to embrace and talk about his feelings. She looked back at him while lowering her and his hands. _'you have her here, kiss her while you can.'_ he thought. Elliot extended his hand and carefully put it on her cheek not even trying to touch it. She tensed now as voices in her head warned her about his actions. He felt warmth of her skin lingering on his hand. Wraith leaned into his palm and closed her eyes calming down the voices who were whispering about everything happening around her, could he really calm them down. She enjoyed the warmth of his palm and opened her eyes looking directly into his eyes. _’It’s a trap’_ Voices tried to warn her, but she knew it wasn’t exactly the truth. Maybe it was a trap, but she could give a try to this bamboozle of his. They held each other’s gaze for some time. He smiled at her, not with his cocky grin, but with his smile being genuine. It was warmest smile she has ever seen. Elliot started to lean into her, as Wraith closed her eyes voices still storming her head woman ignored them. She felt his warm soft lips pressing down onto her own lips. She parted them and moaned enjoying the first blooming kissing moves. Woman wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. They parted only after they couldn’t breathe anymore. They both looked blushed and were breathing heavily. Wraith smiled and started talking.

“My New Year’s resolution is to love and be loved by you, Elliot.“

The great Mirage, as she called him before, was not able to find right words to answer, so he just nodded his head and hugged her enjoying the last bits of fireworks. Wraith leaned into his hug, knowing that this year everything is going to change. She will become new person and that she won’t be alone in this. Wraith smiled and leaned closer into Elliot as his warm grip held her tightly and safely as nothing in this world could rip them apart, not even death.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by this song:
> 
> First Aid Kit - "Fireworks"
> 
> I don't know why tho, I just love First Aid Kit. <3


End file.
